La fugue
by Psychedelic-potatoes
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, fils d'un homme influent de Namimori, vit dans un château avec son père et ses domestiques. Certaines circonstances vont amener le petit brun à s'échapper de chez lui et aller expérimenter les difficultés de la rue... Comment va-t-il faire pour survivre? Y arrivera-t-il? Suivez ses aventures et vous le saurez...


Hi!

Voilà un projet que j'ai dans la tête depuis un petit bout de temps! Et pour une fois, c'est une fic à chapitre! Je vous laisse lire et surtout, n'oubliez pas mettre votre avis!

Disclamer: Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi Sawada était en ce moment même confronté à une terrible question. Il observait deux vestes, chacune tenu par une habilleuse. Il devais choisir entre les deux, et son choix s'avérait être très difficile.<p>

Pour dire vrai, il s'en fichait pas mal. Porter une veste avec tels motifs ou telles couleurs, ça n'allait pas changer quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Mais alors, il n'y avait pas de problème non ? Il suffisait d'en choisir une au hasard et voilà, problème réglé. Mais ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Si l'on observait bien la pièce, mis à part les habilleuses, coiffeuses, stylistes et autre femmes travaillant à l'apparence du jeune Sawada, on pouvait remarquer au fond de la grande salle d'habillage, une vielle femme à la peau flétrie observant d'un regard noir l'héritier au trône. Cette femme que Tsuna devait impérativement appeler « Madame » était une domestique, elle était chargée de surveiller, élever, instruire et punir l'enfant. En bref, elle s'occupait de son éducation. Elle était une ancienne institutrice dans sa, très lointaine d'après Tsuna, jeunesse. Elle enseignait les lettres dans une école de fille. Elle avait finalement décidé de travailler dans un endroit plus calme, estimant qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter son travail. Le brun s'était plutôt imaginé qu'elle était maintenant trop vielle et raplapla pour tenir une classe sérieusement.

Elle était en quelque sorte la domestique favorite de son père. À chaque fois que Tsuna faisait quelque chose, à chaque mot qu'il disait, elle le notait dans son vieux carnet moisis par le temps. Yemitsu lisait alors ce qu'elle avait écrit et connaissait tout de la vie de son fils. Il savait tout. Ce qui énervait particulièrement Tsuna. Son père le connaissait à travers les yeux d'une femme odieuse qui ne cherchait que le mauvais côté des choses. Tsuna n'était pas comme on le décrivait, il faisait la plupart du temps semblant.

Revenons-en à notre dilemme, la veste de droite, ou bien celle de gauche ? Tsuna devait impérativement faire le bon choix. Sinon l'autre vieille fourmi ira répéter à son père que son fils à des mauvais goûts vestimentaires. Et pour remédier à cela, à tous les coups, Yemitsu engagera quelqu'un pour entraîner son fils à choisir des tenues assorties. Quel intérêt ? Ça ne serait que de l'argent gâché ! Et Tsuna ne voulait pas se coltiner un professeur particulier de ''mode''.

Alors le choix qu'allait faire le petit brun dans quelques instants allait être décisif. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse le bon choix ! Il ne pouvait même pas prendre celle qu'il préférait, pour lui, elles étaient tout autant horribles l'une que l'autre. Si il avait vraiment le choix pour ses vêtements, il ne s'habillerait pas comme cela. Il porterait quelque chose de plus modeste, de moins royal.

En vérité, Tsuna ne supportait pas d'avoir l'air supérieur à quelqu'un. Il voulait être pareil, ne pas faire de distinction, il n'aimait pas les traitement de faveur. Et lorsqu'on lui donnait des avantages par rapport aux autres, il refusait à chaque fois. Tsuna avait le cœur généreux. Il donnait plus que ce qu'il recevait. Il traitait ses domestiques comme il traitait des gens d'un haut statut social comme son père. Il était toujours poli et jamais il ne se mettait en colère contre quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait, contrairement à son père. Celui-ci s'énervait toujours contre ses serviteurs et trouvait à chaque fois une excuse pour les sermonner.

Mais alors que Tsuna devait se décider, la vielle femme s'approcha de lui lentement avec un regard qui en disait long sur sa pensée. Le brun déglutit.

Aller, se dit-il, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! Laquelle de ces vestes pourrait parfaitement s'assortir avec le reste ? La beige avec des broderies de fleurs de lys trop visibles ou bien la pourpre décorée de froufrous affreusement laids ?

Le brun pris une grande inspiration.

''-La veste beige, je vous pris.''

Après avoir dit cela, Tsuna regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Ils s'était sûrement trompé. Avec sa malchance permanente, ça ne serait pas très étonnant. Il voyait bien l'espèce de morue fripée prendre son air supérieur, méprisant, attrapant d'un mouvement vif son carnet décomposé et son crayon de bois, gras et sale et écrire lentement quelque chose qui donnerait une mauvaise impression du brun à son père. Il l'imaginait écrire cela tout en bougeant la tête de droite à gauche, affligé par le jeune.

Mais à la place de ce qu'avait imaginé Tsuna, la vieille l'observa et acquiesça en regardant les habilleuses. Elle s'éloigna alors gardant toujours un œil sur le Sawada.

Enfin habillé, Tsuna se rendit dans sa chambre, qu'il trouvait trop grande pour lui. Il attrapa un sac et commença à descendre. Un domestique se permit de demander à Tsuna si il avait besoin qu'il lui porte ses affaires. Le brun refusa gentiment et continua son chemin. Il toqua alors à une grande porte en bois sculptée.

En entrant, il salua son père qui se trouvait être assis sur une chaise imposante, royale même. Il était occupé dans son bureau, il avait des affaires urgentes à régler. C'est pourquoi il salua son fils sans le regarder. Tsuna souffla intérieurement.

''-Père, je vais à l'école.

-Sois prudent, et rentre dès que les cours sont finis.

-Oui ''

Tsuna avait un gros problème avec son père, celui-ci ne le laissait jamais sortir de chez lui sauf pour les cours. D'ailleurs Tsuna avait insisté des années pour aller dans une école publique comme les autres enfants plutôt que de suivre des cours à domicile. Il avait insisté et insisté, la vieille morue qui lui donnait auparavant ses cours à domiciles le traitait de « petit capricieux sans cervelle ». Elle pouvait parler, elle. À suivre son père comme un petit chien toute la journée, lui rapportant le moindre mot de ce qu'il disait, c'était elle qui n'avait pas de cervelle.

Seulement son père refusait que Tsuna aille dans une école publique. Mais pour empêcher le brun de continuer ses caprices, il avait fait un compromis. Il l'avait envoyé dans une école privée, destinée aux enfants des grands hommes politiques, influents de la société, aux riches et aux plus intelligents ayant reçu une bourse d'études. Tsuna avait bien entendu été accepté.

Cela faisait maintenant six mois qu'il était scolarisé dans cette école, et il s'était fait quelques amis. C'est pourquoi il était toujours pressé d'aller à l'école. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait voir ses amis. Tsuna ne pouvait jamais sortir de chez lui en dehors des heures de cours, et c'était toujours de bonne humeur qu'il se rendait à l'école.

Mais il y avait un hic. Ne voulant pas laisser son fils seul, Yemitsu payait un chauffeur pour les trajets que Tsuna devait faire. Et cela ne plaisait pas vraiment à Tsuna. Il n'était pas privilégié des autres élèves car beaucoup avaient aussi des chauffeurs mais cela le gênait quand même. Il préférait marcher en compagnie de ses amis qui eux, venaient à pieds.

Donc c'est ainsi que Tsuna se retrouva à l'arrière d'une limousine noire, beaucoup trop grande à son goût. Mais sachant que se plaindre ne l'avancerait à rien, il préféra se taire. Son chauffeur le déposa à l'école. Il attendit que celui-ci soit rentré dans l'établissement pour partir. Tsuna se sentait en permanence surveillé. Et bien sûr, son père aura sûrement envoyé quelqu'un d'autre le chercher à la fin des cours, pour changer.

Tsuna souffla, il marchait dans les couloirs se rendant dans sa salle de classe. En chemin, il rencontra un de ses amis. Celui-ci avait les cheveux argentés et mi-long, un peu décoiffé, son uniforme était mal mis et froissé ce qui lui donnait un petit air de racaille. Ce qui n'arrangeait rien, c'est que l'argenté avait toujours une expression de colère sur le visage et ne donnait pas une très bonne image de lui. Heureusement que personne n'était là pour surveiller Tsuna lorsqu'il était à l'école sinon on lui aurait interdit depuis longtemps de fréquenter ce genre de garçon.

''-Bonjour Gokudera!

-Bonjour Judaime! ''

Gokudera appelait Tsuna comme ceci car il était le dixième successeur de sa famille. Gokudera le respectait énormément et se prénommait lui-même être son bras droit. Tsuna se sentait mal, il ne voulait pas qu'on le considère comme étant supérieur et Gokudera le voyait comme quelqu'un de fabuleux. Le brun faisait tout pour que l'argenté le voit comme un garçon ordinaire mais rien à faire, il l'idolâtrait quand même. Mais Tsuna l'aimait beaucoup, il était très sympa et malgré les apparences, Gokudera était quelqu'un de très respectueux et très gentil. Bien sûr, il était gentil avec qui il voulait bien l'être, comme Tsuna, qui avait pu voir sa vrai personnalité. C'était une des raison pour lesquelles l'argenté avait voulut être ami avec le brun. Tsuna pouvait voir quelqu'un comme il était vraiment et non pas avec l'image qu'il renvoyait. Et il avait accepté l'argenté comme il était et pas autrement.

Tsuna avait appris par la suite que la famille de Gokudera était très riche. Il était Italien auparavant, son père était un grand homme d'affaire, il était très connu dans son pays et il avait décidé d'étendre sa fortune. Il était venu au Japon avec l'espoir d'agrandir son affaire à l'étranger. Et gagnant de plus en plus d'argent, il avait décidé de s'installer là définitivement, scolarisant son fils unique dans une grande école privée pour que celui-ci ai les meilleurs résultats possibles et qu'il puisse reprendre l'affaire de son père et en faire une entreprise internationale connue dans le monde entier.

Les deux amis se rendirent alors dans leur salle de cours pour retrouver les autres personnes de leur groupe. C'est là qu'il y rencontrèrent un garçon, aux cheveux noirs, plutôt grand et très souriant. Celui-ci avait l'air de les attendre. Les deux jeunes allèrent le voir.

''-Yamamoto! lança le petit brun.

-Yo, Tsuna! Répondit l'interpellé.''

Yamamoto serra la main au brun ainsi qu'à l'argenté. Tsuna se souvint du jour de la rentrée, où il avait rencontré Yamamoto. Celui-ci l'avait bousculé sans faire exprès et pour s'excuser, il l'avait invité dans le restaurant que tenait son père. Tsuna avait donc pu déguster de fabuleux sushi tout en faisant la connaissance de son premier amis dans sa toute nouvelle école. Bien sur son père n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette petite escapade dans un restaurant que son fils avait fait. Il avait dû trouver un mensonge assez solide pour ça...

Par la suite, on lui avait appris que le propriétaire du restaurant dans lequel il avait mangé, soit le père de Yamamoto, était très connu, c'était le plus grand producteur de sushi du japon. Tsuna n'en fut pas moins surpris. Il était vrai que ses sushi était particulièrement avait déjà entendu parler de l'entreprise de sushi Yamamoto mais n'avait jamais pu les goûter, son père ne mangeait que la nourriture cuisinée chez lui par ses cuisiniers. Bien sûr, le petit brun n'avait pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite, il n'était pas très futé pour dire...

Mais l'important n'était pas là. Les trois compagnons s'installèrent rapidement à leur places, le professeur venait d'arriver. Tsuna regarda autours de lui. Il y avait une place de libre, il se dit qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué auparavant, depuis quand cette chaise était vide ? Il y avait peut être quelqu'un d'absent mais il chercha et ne trouva rien d'anormal, tout le monde semblait être là. C'est alors que le professeur ouvrit la porte.

On vit rentrer dans la salle de classe un jeune garçon au cheveux étrangement rouges et au pupilles tout aussi flamboyantes que sa cheveulure. Tsuna fut tout d'abord surpris, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à un nouvel élève en cours d'année. Mais là n'était pas la question, qui était ce mystérieux garçon au regard transperçant ? Le brun fixa longuement le jeune homme, il ne remarqua même pas que l'autre l'avait vu. Le roux le regarda à son tour et détourna ensuite le regard.

Tsuna baissa ensuite les yeux, un peu honteux. Le jeune prit ensuite la parole dans le but de se présenter, il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise et sa voix tremblait.

''- B... Bonjour... Kozato En... Enma...''

Le professeur lui dit d'aller s'asseoir, en montrant du doigts la place libre. Enma s'approcha du pupitre et en passant devant le petit brun, il trébucha, s'étalant de tout son long. Tsuna sursauta et se leva instinctivement pour secourir le roux.

''-Ça va ?! Tu t'es fait mal ?

-...''

Enma se releva sans rien dire et s'assit, rouge de honte. Tsuna retourna à sa place, il regarda le roux et détourna la tête pour se concentrer sur le cour.

Il faut dire que Tsuna en avait bien besoin. Il n'était pas très doué en ce qui concernait l'école et cela lui apportait bien des malheurs.

D'abord, à chaque mauvaise note, il était réprimandé comme pas possible par l'autre morue. Morue dont il n'avait jamais pris la peine de demander le nom d'ailleurs. À vrai dire, il n'osait pas, elle lui faisait peur. De toute manière, il avait pour obligation de l'appeler ''Madame''. Alors ça ne changeait rien.

Ensuite, la mauvaise note était bien sûr rapportée à son père ce qui lui valait un deuxième avertissement. Yemitsu, n'étant pas préoccupé par son fils, suivait ce que disait la vielle morue et ne voulait jamais le comprendre, aucune excuse n'était valable et Tsuna subissait toujours. Il faut dire aussi qu'il ne faisait rien pour l'en empêcher. Douze sur cent en mathématiques, vingt-trois sur cent en français et quatre sur cent en histoire... Mais malgré ses quelques efforts d'attention en cours, il ne s'améliorait même pas un petit peu. Il espérait toujours que, un jour, il devienne fort à l'école, comme ça, par magie. Il en rêvait, cela lui apporterait un peu de reconnaissance. Mais il ne fallait pas non plus se faire des films.

Il observait le professeur avec un regard vide d'émotion, pour bien montrer que sa joie de se trouver dans cette salle de cours en ce moment n'était pas supérieure à celle d'une dinde qui s'apprêtait à se faire farcir pour Noël. Ses paupières à moitié refermé en disaient long sur sa motivation. C'est vrai que le cours de mathématiques qui se déroulait devant lui l'intéressait tellement qu'il commençait à divaguer. Son attention se porta tout d'abord sur la personne juste devant lui. C'était une fille qui s'appelait Kyoko Sasagawa. Ses chevaux étaient d'un châtain presque roux, et ses yeux, bien que Tsuna ne pouvaient pas les voir de là où il se trouvait, étaient marron clair. Elle était la sœur cadette d'un grand champion de boxe, connu dans le monde entier. Étant un grand frère très protecteur, il avait insisté pour financer la totalité des frais de scolarité de sa petite sœur. Il lui avait choisit une des meilleurs écoles privées de la région, afin qu'elle puisse aller dans la voie qui lui plaisait et qu'elle ai toutes ses chances peut importe ce dans quoi elle voulait s'orienter. Ses parents n'étaient pourtant pas des personnes importantes dans la société, mais son frère était de nature trop généreuse et partageait tous ce qu'il gagnait lors de ses match à sa famille.

Comme le cour n'avait toujours pas l'air intéressant, Tsuna continua d'observer sa salle de classe. Son regard divagua naturellement vers le nouveau venu, qui n'avait pas l'air plus attentif que lui à ce que pouvait raconter le professeur devant eux. Tsuna était totalement absorbé pas ses cheveux rouges flamboyants, tout comme ses yeux d'ailleurs. Une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup tous les deux, il se sentait parfaitement capable de s'étaler par terre devant tous les élève de la classe. Leur coupe de cheveux étaient également très similaires et leur attention en cours étaient les mêmes. Peut être qu'ils pourraient être amis.

C'est alors que Tsuna était en pleine réflexion que le professeur intervint.

''-Tsunayoshi Sawada, veuillez je vous pris faire un effort d'attention et répondre à la question que je viens de vous poser !''

Tsuna se reprit bien vite et fit de son mieux pour donner une bonne réponse, ce qui fut bien entendu pas le cas.

À la pause de midi, Tsuna décida d'aller parler au nouvel élève. Il s'installa en face de lui avec son bento et entama la conversation.

''-Tu voudra que je te fasse visiter l'école ?''

Le petit brun s'attendait à une réponse, mais rien ne sortit de la bouche de son camarde. Il approcha doucement sa tête de celle d'Enma et essaya tant bien que mal de le regarder dans les yeux, l'autre ayant le visage baissé, l'air concentré sur sa nourriture.

''-Tu es timide ? Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'étais comme toi au début, et je me suis fait des amis, maintenant tout va bien !''

Tsuna essayait d'engager la conversation mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de parler.

Il se concentra alors sur son repas et fini de manger.

Les cours reprirent et, comme d'habitude, Tsuna ne comprenait rien. Ce fut avec difficultés qu'il finit cette journée.

Alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires, Enma passa à côté de lui, le petit brun se retourna d'un coup et le tamponna sans faire exprès. Le roux fit tomber son sac sous le choc et tous ses livres et ses cahiers s'étalèrent sur le carrelage de la salle de classe. Quelques élèves se mirent à ricaner en coin. Le roux se dépêcha de ramasser ses cours et partit à toute vitesse, le visage rouge de honte. Tsuna n'eut même pas le temps de s'excuser que l'autre était déjà partit. C'est là qu'il remarqua un carnet, parterre, qui était sûrement tombé du sac d'Enma et celui-ci ne l'avait pas vu. Il le ramassa et se mit à le poursuivre dans les couloirs pour le lui rendre. Malheureusement, il ne le trouva pas, et ne sachant pas où il habitait, il ne pouvait pas lui ramener. Il se dit qu'il lui passerai le lendemain. Comme ça il pourrait essayer d'engager une conversation. Il faut dire que ce nouveau n'était pas très sociable. Ça lui rappelait lorsqu'il était nouveau lui aussi. Il était tellement timide... Heureusement que Yamamoto l'avait aidé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il serait devenu sans lui...

Enfin, Tsuna retourna dans sa salle de classe pour retrouver ses amis et prendre ses affaires.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois chez lui, Tsuna fut obligé de faire ses devoir sous la surveillance insupportable de la vieille morue. Il attrapa son sac et sortit ce qu'il devait faire. Après plus de deux heures passés à travailler et faire ses exercices de mathématiques, il avait enfin fini. Bien entendu, tous ce qu'il avait fait était vérifié et la moindre faute d'orthographe lui valait une sanction de vingts lignes à copier.

Une fois qu'on lui avait dit qu'il pouvait disposer, il put enfin aller dans sa chambre se reposer un peu. C'est lorsqu'il posa son sac dans un coin qu'il vit dépasser le carnet d'Enma. Il ressemblait à un vieux livre, un peu abîmé. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas regarder à l'intérieur, ça ne serai vraiment pas correct. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de violer la vie privée de quelqu'un comme ça... Mais si ça se trouve c'était un journal intime. Il pourrait peut-être trouver la raison pourquoi le roux était si distant avec tout le monde. Et même qu'il pourrait l'aider... Non ! C'est interdit et Tsuna n'oserai plus jamais regarder le propriétaire de ce carnet dans les yeux si jamais il lisait ce journal! Mais si il n'en savait rien ? Il lui dirai qu'il n'a pas regarder et puis voilà. Mais bon...

C'en était trop pour notre pauvre Sawada qui ne savait que faire ! Ça lui torturait l'esprit ! Il attrapa finalement le carnet d'un coup sec et l'ouvrit à une page au hasard. Il avait fermé les yeux par réflexe, mais la curiosité l'emporta et ses paupières s'ouvrirent doucement. Ses yeux caramel se posèrent sur les pages remplies de mots devant lui.

Il observa rapidement ce que le roux avait pu écrire. Après quelques secondes, il eut la certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime. Il était totalement absorbé par les phrases qu'il lisait.

« Aujourd'hui, mes parents sont partit travailler très tôt comme d'habitude. Je n'ai même pas pu les voir pour leur dire bonjour. Quand je suis partit à l'école, il y avait encore les autres qui attendaient que j'arrive pour me prendre mes affaires et les jeter dans une poubelle. Je les ai ramassé, et j'ai faillit arrivé en retard. Tout le mode m'a encore ignoré et on m'a volé mon déjeuné. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, mes parents n'étaient toujours pas là. Ils travaillent plus qu'avant maintenant. Apparemment nous avons des dettes mais ils ne veulent pas m'en parler. Ils disent que je suis trop jeune et que je dois seulement me concentrer sur mes études pour obtenir une bourse. Ainsi je pourrais intégrer une prestigieuse école. J'ai donc mangé seul et j'ai préparer de quoi manger à mes parents qui ne sont pas encore rentrés. Il est maintenant 21h et j'aimerais qu'ils rentrent... »

Tsuna n'en revenait pas, on voyait bien dans ce qu'avait pu écrire le jeune roux, qu'il avait une vie difficile et que ses parents travaillaient énormément. Il était intimidé à l'école et il n'avait jamais eu d'amis. Le petit brun se sentit mal d'avoir lut ça et voulait vraiment aider Enma. Il passa quelques pages.

« J'ai eu ma bourse d'étude. Mes parents étaient vraiment contents, ma mère m'a embrassé devant toute ma famille et ils ont fait la fête. Je ne suis pas resté très longtemps avec eux et je suis allé dans ma chambre. Grâce à cette bourse, je pourrais aller dans une grande école sans que mes parents aient à payer. Au moins, je leur ferais plaisir en travaillant bien. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de continuer mes études et j'aurais préféré travailler pour aider mes parents plutôt que d'étudier mais si c'est ce qu'ils veulent, alors je le ferais. »

C'était impressionnant à quel point Enma voulait faire plaisir à ses parents, il devait vraiment les aimer, avaient-ils quelque chose de spécial ? Ils étaient apparemment pauvres et soucieux de l'avenir de leur fils. Enma les admirait peut être.

C'est là que Tsuna se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il ferma rapidement le carnet qu'il tenait. Il le reposa dans son sac et partit se coucher. Il s'en voulait d'avoir fouillé comme ça dans les affaires privé de son camarade et il savait très bien que ça ne le regardait pas. Mais la curiosité est un vilain défaut. Et Tsuna l'apprendra à ses dépens...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain, Tsuna était en avance. Il s'installa alors à sa place et attendit quelques minutes. Il vit alors arriver le roux et se leva instinctivement, ce qui attira le regard d'Enma qui se sentit mal de se retrouver seul avec le brun dans la salle de classe. Il tourna la tête et alla s'asseoir. C'est alors que Tsuna, lui, se leva, un livre à la main. Il s'approcha du roux et lui tendit son journal intime. L'interpellé leva les yeux et dès qu'il vit son journal, il se bloqua.

''- Tu l'as fait tombé hier quand on s'est tamponné, j'ai voulut te le rendre mais je n'ai pas réussi à te rattraper.''

Enma fronça les sourcils et attrapa d'un geste vif le carnet et détourna le regard. Tsuna le dévisagea un instant et parla à nouveau.

''-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai lu... un peu...''

Enma fronça encore plus les sourcils, il inspira fort et se leva tout en laissant son regard dévier vers les yeux caramels qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air content.

''-Qui t'as autorisé à l'ouvrir ?''

Tsuna déglutit.

''-Personne, je-...

-Tais-toi !''

Enma avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était rouge de colère et ses points étaient serrés. Tsuna savait parfaitement que ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien. Et il se sentait tellement coupable qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de dire qu'il avait lu.

Le roux se rassit. Il souffla bruyamment et se concentra sur autre chose. Tsuna n'abandonna pas.

''-J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'as jamais été à ta place à l'école...''

Il s'attira un mauvais regard de la part de son camarade. Mais il continua quand même.

''-Je veux vraiment t'aider...

-Si tu veux m'aider, reste loin de moi...''

Cette réplique bloqua Tsuna, et celui-ci ne se sentait vraiment pas bien, il s'en voulait tellement et son seul désir c'était d'aider Enma. Mais malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir de l'aide. Il s'apprêtait à insister quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de classe. Il retourna alors s'asseoir en silence, comme s'il venait d'être réprimandé.

La journée continua normalement jusqu'au moment de rentrer chez lui. Alors qu'il sortait de établissement, il entendit des voyous au loin. On a put remarquer que la curiosité de Tsuna était sans limites et qu'il préférait savoir plutôt que de rester en sécurité. Il se rapprocha alors de la source du bruit et put apercevoir un groupe de trois garçon, grands et costaux, faisant face à Enma, qui paraissait tellement misérable à côté d'eux. Le cœur de Tsuna fit un bon. Que lui voulaient ces voyous, qu'allaient-ils faire à son ''ami'' ? Ils n'allaient sûrement pas lui offrir des fleurs. Ils s'approcha assez près pour les entendre.

''-Tu as peur ?

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on te montre ce que c'est que d'avoir vraiment mal ?''

Le brun pouvait entendre tous leurs petits rires moqueurs. Les trois voyous s'apprêtèrent à frapper leur proie. Enma ferma instinctivement les yeux et se crispa. Mais il ne sentit rien. Et quand il rouvrit les yeux, une touffe de cheveux brun lui barrait la vue. Il écarquilla les yeux mais il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'on le frappa violemment à la tête. Il s'étala par terre, perdant connaissance.

Quand il repris ses esprits, il aperçut Tsuna, gisant sur le sol, le visage ensanglanté, des bleus un peu partout sur son corps. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Le brun avait l'air conscient. Enma ouvrit la bouche.

''- Je... merci...''

C'est mots sonnèrent comme une douce mélodie au petit brun qui essaya tant bien que mal de se relever. C'est là qu'il se rappela de quelque chose. Son chauffeur devait l'attendre ! Il avait complètement oublié ! Et s'il se pointait comme ça, si mal en point, on se posera de questions et il sera disputé pour s'être battu. Il recevra encore un avertissement comme quoi il ne faut pas déshonorer la famille Sawada. Il ne voulait vraiment pas y aller mais s'il ne rentrait pas tout de suite, sa punition serait bien pire... Ni une, ni deux, Tsuna se leva et se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la limousine qui l'attendait non loin, essayant au maximum de cacher son visage et de nettoyer le sang.

Enma n'en revenait pas. Le brun était venu l'aider alors qu'il savait très bien ce qu'il risquait en le protégeant. Il se dit qu'il n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il avait pu le croire. Il essuya d'un geste ses vêtement et commença à marcher. Il devait lui aussi rentrer chez lui.

oOoOoOoOoOo

C'était le matin et Tsuna se leva difficilement de son lit douillet. Tous ses membres lui faisaient mal, il se sentait tout engourdi et ses jambes étaient prêtes à le lâcher à tout moment. Il s'aida des murs pour arriver jusque devant un grand miroir. Son visage était beaucoup moins enflé mais les plaies et les bleus étaient tout de même présents.

Lorsqu'on l'avait vu rentrer dans cet état la veille, il s'était reçu une sacrée correction, il ne voulait même pas s'en souvenir... Il se rendit dans sa salle d'habillage ou des bonnes l'attendait déjà. Il était bien entendu encore et toujours surveillé. Après que des maquilleuses eurent fini de cacher comme elles pouvaient les hématomes du visage du brun, celui-ci prépara ses affaires et partit rapidement à l'école.

Quand il rentra dans le grand bâtiment, il rencontra Gokudera et Yamamoto. Ils se rendirent tous ensembles en cours, non sans des regards dévisageant Tsuna. Gokudera leur renvoyait leur regards et ceux-ci s'enfuyaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient encore. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur destination, Enma les attendait ce qui surpris Tsuna. Le roux se redressa et s'approcha du Sawada. Tout d'un coup, il s'inclina devant lui.

''-Me-.. Merci ! Tsu-... Tsuna-kun...''

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Premièrement, Enma venait de faire des excuses en publique et s'inclinant, ne se souciant pas de ce que pourraient penser les autres, et deuxièmement, il l'avait appelé ''Tsuna-kun'' ! Qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer dans l'esprit du roux en une nuit ?! On lui avait tapé sur la tête ou quoi ? À vrai dire, oui, on l'avait frappé à la tête. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs valut une belle bosse sur le sommet du crane. Mais apparemment, Enma était très sérieux, il ne se releva pas et resta incliné devant Tsuna, comme lui suppliant quelque chose. Celui-ci se sentait vraiment gêné devant ses amis et rougit fortement.

''-Heu... tu-... tu peux te relever Enma ! Relève-toi ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me remercie, c'est normal je-...''

Le petit brun se bloqua quand il croisa le regard larmoyant de son maintenant ami.

Il fit de son mieux pour le consoler. Ils sont ensuite allés s'asseoir, et les cours commencèrent. À la pause de midi, Tsuna mangea avec Enma qui lui expliqua qu'il avait souvent eu ce genre d'intimidation avant et que personne ne l'avait jamais aidé. Il lui dit également que sa famille avait beaucoup de dettes et que grâce à sa bourse d'étude, il avait pu venir dans cette école. Tsuna se dit qu'il devait être vraiment très intelligent pour avoir l'opportunité de venir étudier ici alors que sa famille n'est pas riche du tout. Il était impatientent de voir les notes d'Enma aux examens.

Les jours passèrent et les deux garçons se rapprochèrent de plus en plus. Malheureusement, Tsuna, n'ayant pas le droit de sortir de chez lui en dehors des horaires de l'école, ne pouvait pas passer beaucoup de temps avec son ami.

Un jour, leur professeur leur donna un exposé à faire en binôme. Voyant que Gokudera et Yamamoto avaient prévu de se mettre ensembles, Tsuna proposa à Enma de se mettre avec lui. Celui-ci accepta volontiers. Alors qu'ils mangeait tous ensembles, le roux dit à Tsuna qu'ils devaient se voir en dehors de l'école pour faire cet exposé. Il lui dit que ses parents n'y verraient aucune objections s'ils allaient chez lui. Tsuna fit la moue.

''-Je suis désolé Enma, mais mon père refuse catégoriquement que je sorte sauf pour aller à l'école. Où même que j'invite qui que ce soit...

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée... Ça à toujours été comme ça.''

Voyant que sont ami ne réagissait pas, Tsuna se reprit.

''- Mais si c'est pour travailler, peut être qu'il acceptera...

- J'espère.

- Je vais essayer de le convaincre.''

À cela, Enma lui souhaita bonne chance.

oOoOoOoOoOo

''-Il n'en est absolument pas question.

- Père, s'il vous plaît ! C'est pour un exposé !

- J'ai dit non ! La discussion est close ! Sors maintenant, je travaille.

- Mais père je-...

- Sors!''

Tsuna sentait les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Il en avait marre de toujours resté cloîtré dans un palace qu'il ne voulait pas, il n'en pouvait plus ! L'enfermement en permanence ! L'interdiction de voir ses amis ! De leur parler ! Il ne pouvait même pas s'amuser seul, car quoi qu'il fasse, il était surveillé et si on le voyait en train de jouer, on le sermonnait en lui disant que ce n'était pas digne d'un Sawada et qu'il devait être mature et responsable. Il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amusement dans ce manoir. Il n'avait aucun moment à lui ! Il ne pouvait regagner sa chambre que le soir pour dormir et les seules petite distractions auxquelles il avait accès, n'étaient que des vieux livres datant d'avant sa naissance, poussiéreux et sans aucun intérêt pour le jeune homme. Il savait très bien que vivre dans un endroit comme celui-ci n'était pas donné à tout le monde et qu'il n'avait en aucun cas le droit de se plaindre, mais quand même ! On ne doit pas priver quelqu'un de ses libertés ! Il voyait bien que son père ne se souciait pas de lui et que s'il disparaissait, celui-ci ne s'en rendrait même pas compte s'il n'y avait personne pour le lui dire.

Il voulait pour une fois faire ce qu'il voulait. Se faire entendre ou du moins, obtenir des explications et une raison claire du refus de son père.

''- Alors pourquoi ?!

- Ne t'ai-je point dit de sortir ?

- Je ne sortirai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas expliqué la raison pour laquelle vous ne me laissez pas sortir, ne serait-ce que pour faire une travail avec un camarade !

- Je dois être en train de rêver, es-tu en train de me manquer de respect ?

- Oui je vous manque de respect, et même, je vous défit de me donner une raison valable !

- Qu'on le sorte d'ici !

- Quoi ?!''

Tsuna eu à peine le temps de prononcer un mot qu'on l'attrapa par les épaules et qu'on le traîna à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Il fut amené de force dans sa chambre, il se débattait comme il pouvait. On le jeta à l'intérieur de la pièce et on referma la porte devant lui sans qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il entendit le verrou de la porte de fermer et commença à essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Constatant que ça ne marchait pas, il tapa violemment dessus et cria de toute ses forces. Il était vraiment en colère ! Comment son père pouvait lui faire une chose pareille ? Sérieusement ! Mettre son propre fils dehors, sans aucune raison, appeler des renfort pour le faire sortir de force, c'était vraiment exagéré ! S'il tenait ne serait-ce qu'un minimum à lui, il l'aurait sans doute écouté ! Ses mains tapants le bois de la porte lui faisaient mal et il renonça, de toute façon, on ne lui viendrait pas en aide...

Il se retourna rapidement, les visage crispé, ses traits serrés, il était très en colère... C'est à grand pas qu'il se dirigea vers sa porte fenêtre, il l'ouvrit, avança sur le balcon et lança un regard rapide en bas. C'était bien trop haut pour qu'il saute... Il faut dire qu'il était au troisième étage... Il souffla, revint dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, abandonnant l'idée de sortir par là. Il recula et s'étala sur son lit, cherchant à se calmer. Laissant sa respiration ralentir.

Pour lui tout était claire, il allait partir, s'enfuir de cette prison. Les grandes maisons et toutes les richesses de ce genre, ce n'était pas fait pour lui... Il ne supportait pas être au dessus des autres... Pour lui, les hommes étaient tous égaux, et chacun avait le droit d'être aimé et considéré comme n'importe qui. Tsuna prit un moment pour réfléchir. Il était bien décidé à quitter cette vie de riche qu'il n'aimait pas. Il voulait s'amuser avec ses amis, il voulait les inviter et aller chez eux... Mais cela lui était totalement impossible. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir et ne pouvait inviter personne, il n'avait pas de vie en dehors de chez lui... Et aller à l'école lui avait permis de faire de magnifiques rencontres. Il était tellement content de se lever le matin avec la simple idée de revoir ses amis. Et même si travailler n'était pas vraiment sont fort, il s'en fichait un peu. Déjà, il était un peu plus libre, la morue fripée n'était pas là pour le surveiller. Et en plus de ça, il se sentait lui même en compagnie de Gokudera, Yamamoto et Enma. Il ne devait pas constamment bien se comporter, se tenir droit, utiliser des formes polie et se comporter comme un riche héritier... Il savait bien qu'il ne devait pas se plaindre d'être riche, il y avait des tas de gens dans la rue qui souffraient de la famine.

Sont corps était tout engourdi, Tsuna se dit qu'il était mieux de dormir et de réfléchir une fois que sa colère sera partie. Il devra aussi dire à Enma qu'ils ne pourraient pas se voir. Et ça le rendait très mal à l'aise. Ils devraient s'occuper seul de l'exposé chacun de leur côtés.

Chassant ces pensées de son esprit, le brun retira ses vêtements rapidement et les balança dans un coin. Si on le voyait jeter des habits aussi chers, on lui passerai un savon, mais un vrai... Mais à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il enfila son pyjama et se glissa sous les draps pour ensuite s'endormir.

oOoOoOoOoOo

En se préparant ce matin là, Tsuna eu une idée. Il allait fuguer. Seulement, il aurais besoin d'argent, heureusement pour lui, il en avait beaucoup. Et rien que dans sa tirelire cochon, il y avait assez pour survivre un bon bout de temps dans la rue. Le seul problème, c'est qu'on ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Il mit alors au point un plan qui lui permettrai d'entrer dans sa chambre et prendre son argent sans qu'on le voit. Une fois habillé et préparé, il prétexta avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes, bien sur, il avait une salle de bain juste à côté de sa chambre. Et celle-ci y était reliée par un grand balcon qui donnait une magnifique vue sur la ville. Il avait bien sur pris soin de laisser sa porte fenêtre grande ouverte. On le surveillait mais les domestique restaient devant la porte de la salle de bain, un peu d'intimité quand même! Une fois bien sûr qu'on ne le verrait pas, Tsuna sorti sur le balcon et rejoint sa chambre et vida le cochon qui trônait sur son bureau depuis bien trop longtemps. Et oui, il ne pouvait pas sortir de chez lui, ou pourrait-il dépenser tout cette argent de poche. Pour une fois qu'il était content d'avoir de l'argent de poche, ça allait enfin lui servir. Il sortit donc tous les gros billets de ce petit animal en plâtre. Les cachant des ses poches intérieures. Il se dépêcha ensuite de retourner dans la salle de bain, ça paraîtrait suspect s'il y restait trop longtemps.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois à l'école, Tsuna stressait énormément. Il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre et il ne se sentait pas bien. Mais il essayait sans arrêt de se rassurer par la méthode Coué. Et cela marchait plutôt bien. Il lui était tout de même impossible de se concentrer en cours, déjà que d'habitude, ce n'était pas chose facile, essayez d'imaginer maintenant... Avec la perspective de fuguer, de s'enfuir de l'école quand on ne le surveillait pas, et de partir vivre seul dans la rue... Et cette vie, il ne la connaissait pas du tout. S'aventurer comme ça, sans rien prévoir à l'avance dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout...

Il fallait l'avouer, à part le chemin de l'école et sa maison, il ne connaissait rien à la ville. À vrai dire, il n'était pratiquement jamais sorti de Namimori. Une seule fois, Tsuna avait dû accompagner son père chez un de leur cousin, habitant de l'autre coté du japon. Ils avaient du s'y rendre pour une affaire d'héritage que Tsuna n'avait pas bien compris. Ce séjour avait était insupportable. Il devait supporter les caprices du fils aîné qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Celui-ci était très exigeant et le moindre problème, il en faisait une abomination. La seule chose positive de ce séjour, c'était la fille Cadette, Éloïse. Elle avait l'âge de Tsuna. Ils avaient fait connaissance et ça avait tout de suite collé entre eux. La mère des enfant était française et envisageait d'y emmener sa fille pour visiter Paris. Elle avait bien vu que Tsuna aimait beaucoup Éloïse et inversement. Elle avait donc proposé à Tsuna de l'y emmener aussi, pour faire plus ample connaissance et pour renouer des liens avec la famille. Seulement, Tsuna du refuser, Iemitsu était contre, cela compliquerait la répartition de l'héritage d'après lui. Le brun pensait plutôt que son père ne faisait ça que parce qu'il le détestait...

Après s'être remémoré quelques moments de sa vie, Tsuna sursauta en entendant la sonnerie de fin de cours. À la sortie de l'école, il aperçut son chauffeur, qui l'attendait, toujours à l'heure...

''- Enma! Je t'accompagne un peu!

-Ah, merci. ''

Le brun pris soin de ne pas se faire remarquer en se cachant discrètement derrière le roux tout en marchant. Les deux garçons échangèrent quelques paroles.

''-Ah, désolé Enma, je devrais y aller, mon père va s'énerver sinon...

- Oui oui bien sûr, merci et à demain! ''

Il rebroussa chemin et une fois que Enma fut assez loin, il s'éclipsa dans une ruelle et s'éloigna au maximum de son école.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que toute la police de la ville était en ébullition à cause de la disparition du petit Sawada, celui-ci se trouvait en bien mauvaise position. Caché au fin fond d'une ruelle dans un des mauvais quartier de Namimori, il jeûnait depuis maintenant huit jours. Il avait bien rapidement dépensé les quelques sous qu'il avait emportés avec lui dans cette aventure. Il buvait dans les fontaines, ou bien les robinet des toilettes publiques, il n'avait pas le choix, et la nourriture commençait vraiment à manquer. Son ventre criait famine, et son corps, déjà assez fragile, était tout tremblant.

Mais avec les recherches qui étaient plus importantes depuis quelques jours, il sortait le moins possible de la ou il était. Ses muscles ne répondaient plus, son corps n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Il avait soif, il avait faim, il avait mal au dos a force de dormir par terre, il avait froid, et ses vêtements étaient déchirés et puants... Quelle idée aussi de fuguer de la sorte... Mais ce qu'il pouvait être bête! Il pensait vraiment pouvoir survivre dans la rue, comme ça, alors qu'il avait toujours connu la richesse, les lits douillets et les repas copieux. Il n'avait jamais vécu autre chose... Et sa haine envers son père lui avait fait faire des choses idiotes, qu'il regretterait peut-être toute sa vie, du moins tout ce qu'il en restait. Car il n'était pas bien sûr de pouvoir survivre encore longtemps dans cet état là... Il faudrait un miracle pour le sauver d'une mort assurée...

C'est en sentant ses paupières tomber, et son corps se vider qu'il pu apercevoir une ombre marcher vers lui...

Ce miracle allait bel et bien arriver...

* * *

><p>Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Donnez votre avis, n'hésitez pas! C'est une joie de répondre à vos reviews!<p>

Ce premier chapitre est un peux long, c'est vrai, et les autres le seront sûrement tout autant... Et vu le temps que j'ai mis à écrire celui-ci, ne vous attendez pas a voir le prochain sortir la semaine prochaine... Mais sachez que recevoir des commentaires, bon ou mauvais, peut extrêmement motiver une auteure! Alors je ferais de mon mieux! Allez, soyez gentil... C'est bientôt mon anniversaire... (en ce moment l'auteure fait des yeux de chat poté pour amadouer les lecteurs mais ça n'a pas l'air de marcher).

Enfin bref, un grand merci à Atsamy, avec qui j'ai échangé de long (très long) messages et dont c'est l'anniversaire aujourd'hui! BON ANNIVERSAIRE!

Et merci à Milive qui m'a aidé à trouver quelques idées!

Bref, bye bye:) et soyez de gentils enfants donneur de reviews :D Je vous nem 3


End file.
